La leçon - Partie I : De la théorie à la pratique
by Arthemysia
Summary: SPOIL ! Pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques... Alors que Gray est en train de se doucher juste après sa victoire contre Rufus, celui-ci surgit devant lui et va lui proposer un enseignement un peu particulier... Gray d'abord réticent, va se laisser peu à peu convaincre par les arguments imparables de son ancien adversaire. YAOI RufusxGray sur fond de NatsuxGray - Lemons
1. Leçon 1 : Introduction au cours

******Spoil********: **Après les Grands Jeux Magiques et la bataille contre les dragons !

**Résumé**** :** Pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques...  
Alors que Gray est en train de se doucher juste après sa victoire contre Rufus, celui-ci surgit devant lui et va lui proposer un enseignement un peu particulier... Gray d'abord réticent, va se laisser peu à peu convaincre par les arguments imparables de son ancien adversaire.

Ne vous méprenez surtout pas ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une school-fic ! XD

**/!\** **Hard yaoi** RufusxGray sur fond de NatsuxGray ! Homophobes s'abstenir !  
**  
Nda :** Un couple rare voir inexistant il me semble, que j'ai voulu essayer ici. Je ne connais pas tellement la personnalité réelle de Rufus alors il paraitra sans doute OOC, j'assume :p  
J'ai modifié certains évènements du manga pour l'adapter à mon histoire. Ainsi, je fais comme si le combat Gray/Rufus était un duel et non pas faisant partie de la bataille de toutes les équipes et vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix.

**Edit :** Le fait que l'épisode 179 qui montre le combat Gray vs Rufus soit sorti aujourd'hui est une pure coïncidence mais ça tombe plutôt bien ! :p

J'ai choisi de publier La leçon d'une seule traite et j'espère que vous me remercierez de ne pas vous avoir fait attendre entre deux chapitres ! :p

**/!\** **Avertissement**** :** vous l'avez compris, cette fic est très citronnée ! Donc beaucoup de lemons et un peu de langage cru !

* * *

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas tout est à Hiro Mashima, seules mes divagations de yaoiste légèrement perchée m'appartiennent ! :p

* * *

**La leçon**

**Première partie : De la théorie à la pratique**

**oOoOo  
**

**_Leçon n°1 : _**

**_Introduction du sujet_**

Tout en profitant des bienfaits de la douche, Gray repensait à sa récente victoire sur Rufus Lohr de la guilde de Sabertooth.

Il avait tellement voulu pouvoir l'affronter de nouveau, d'égal à égal sans l'acharnement de ce stupide mage de Raven Tail, prendre sa revanche non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour Lucy qui s'était fait battre par la cruelle Minerva… Il était soulagé que le premier maître Mavis ait accepté sa supplique d'être son adversaire.

Il s'agissait bien plus pour lui que d'un simple combat pendant un quelconque tournoi. Il s'agissait surtout de laver l'honneur de ses amis pendant ces sept longues années pendant lesquelles lui et la majorité des mages de Fairy Tail avaient été enfermés sur l'île Tenrô, et de redorer le blason de leur guilde.

Oui, Gray était fier de lui et de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Fairy Tail était de retour et les autres guildes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

Maintenant que son combat était gagné, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait bien le droit de profiter des bains au maximum. Etant le vainqueur du duel, on lui accordait l'accès exclusif des bains réservés aux mages combattants. Rufus attendrait son tour…

Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, lui procurant un bien-être indécent, il entendit un bruit de porte mais n'y prêta pas plus que ça attention, pensant qu'il s'agissait du gardien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, le jeune homme s'imprégnant de chaque goutte d'eau purificatrice, sur ses cheveux, ses paupières, ses lèvres…

Quand il les rouvrit après s'être passé les mains dans les cheveux pour dégager les mèches humides de ses yeux, il se figea en voyant Rufus, une serviette autour de la taille, qui le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire arrogant qu'il arborait si fièrement. Comment pouvait-il l'afficher encore après sa cuisante défaite ? Décidément les mages de Sabertooth étaient de drôles d'oiseaux, pensa Gray.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? l'interrogea Gray accusateur. Ce n'est pas encore ton tour.

— J'admirais juste la vue…

— Hein…? hoqueta le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas les insinuations du mage.

Gray vit alors le regard inquisiteur du mage de Sabertooth le détailler de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant un peu trop longuement au goût de Gray sur son entrejambe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, pervers ?! s'énerva le mage de glace.

Le blond émit alors un petit rire moqueur qui agaça particulièrement le mage de Fairy Tail.

— Tu n'es pas si pudique que ça d'habitude pourtant…, répondit Rufus en voyant Gray se retourner dos à lui. Quoique la vue de ce côté-ci est tout aussi alléchante.

— A quoi tu joues ? Aurais-tu du mal à accepter ta défaite ? le toisa Gray avec arrogance.

— En fait… Non. Je compte bien prendre ma revanche sur toi à un moment ou à un autre. J'accepte ma défaite, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant avec toi et je t'ai sous-estimé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

— Ton problème c'est que tu es trop sûr de toi et de ton pouvoir, rétorqua Gray d'une voix agacée.

— Ce n'est pas faux. Ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent mais pas cette fois-ci, tant pis. Mais malgré tout, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens, peu importe comment ni au bout de combien de temps, déclara le jeune homme soudainement sérieux.

Gray ne comprenait décidément pas ce type qui parlait sans arrêt sous forme d'énigmes. Il n'avait franchement pas la tête à se triturer le cerveau et avait plutôt besoin de se détendre pleinement. Pourquoi ne lui fichait-il pas la paix ?

— Ça te dérange si je reste ? demanda le mage du Memory make.

— Maintenant que tu es là de toute façon…, soupira le brun.

Tant qu'il ne gâchait pas son plaisir, pensa le jeune homme non content de partager ce moment bienvenue d'intimité qu'il avait peu depuis le début du tournoi. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Gray était pudique comme il lui avait si bien fait remarquer à l'instant mais le blond avait intérêt de ranger ses yeux dans sa poche s'il ne voulait pas à nouveau tâter de sa glace !

Rufus dénoua sa serviette qu'il laissa choir sur le sol en faïence et se plaça sous la douche juste à côté de celle de Gray.

— Il y a plein d'autres douches, pourquoi tu choisis celle juste à côté de moi ? s'enquit Gray qui préférait la solitude.

— Ça te gêne les hommes nus Gray ? demanda Rufus un sourire malicieux.

— Ça ne va pas non ! T'es vraiment trop bizarre comme mec…

— Je me disais juste qu'on pourrait discuter un peu, continua le blond sans faire grand cas de l'agacement pourtant évident du brun. C'est vrai quoi, on est adversaires mais pas ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose que oui…, accepta Gray à contrecœur. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

— Es-tu amoureux Gray ?

Le mage de glace s'empourpra subitement face à la question incongrue de Rufus. Il n'était pas du genre à parler de ces choses là déjà avec ses propres amis alors encore moins avec un étranger !

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Ça ne te regarde pas ! se renfrogna-t-il en continuant de se savonner.

— Donc tu l'es… Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une fille de ta guilde, après tout elles sont canons les nanas de Fairy Tail, continua le blond innocemment tout en se mouillant le corps en faisant bien attention d'éviter que l'eau ne coule sur ses longs cheveux.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! s'énerva Gray. Pas touche à nos princesses ! *

Rufus le regarda un petit sourire en coin. Décidément, il avait bien fait de venir voir si les bains étaient libres. Bien sûr il pensait que Gray serait depuis longtemps sorti mais il n'était pas mécontent qu'il soit encore là finalement. Il comptait bien s'amuser avec lui.

— Désolé…, s'excusa-t-il faussement contrit avant de reprendre au bout de quelques secondes. Ce ne serait pas la petite blonde de ton équipe par hasard… ? Vous avez tous l'air de bien l'aimer…

— Lucy est juste une camarade, comme tous les membres de Fairy Tail, répondit Gray de plus en plus agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, ou plutôt l'interrogatoire.

— Bien sûr… Alors la terrifiante Titania peut-être ? Terrifiante mais sacrément sexy !

— Tsss ! pesta Gray.

Rufus passait un merveilleux moment. Certes il avait perdu son duel contre le mage de glace mais finalement, ça valait le coup, se dit-il. Il savait exactement où allaient mener toutes ses questions et s'en réjouissait d'avance !

— Oh ! Je sais ! C'est la petite mage aux cheveux bleus qui te suit partout comme ton ombre ! C'est comment son nom déjà…, fit-il mine de réfléchir.

— Juvia. Et tu te trompes encore une fois. De toute façon t'auras beau me citer le nom de toutes les filles de la guilde, je ne suis pas amoureux… Ce n'est pas pour moi ces conneries…

— A moins que…

— A moins que quoi ?! s'énerva le jeune homme.

— A moins que ça ne soit pas une fille.

Gray se figea et la peau de son visage déjà pâle, se vida de son sang. A quoi ce type jouait-il ? Et surtout comment il avait réussi à le percer à jour…?

— J'ai visé juste on dirait ! se réjouit le blond d'un air victorieux.

— Ferme-la ! Je veux prendre ma douche dans le silence…, rétorqua Gray en lui tournant le dos lui signifiant ainsi qu'il mettait fin à la conversation.

Mais Rufus en avait décidé autrement.

— Natsu…, jeta-t-il en attendant la réaction de Gray qui ne se fit pas attendre, à la grande joie de Rufus.

— Qu… ? bafouilla Gray en se retournant sur le blond.

Rufus l'avait bien senti et la réaction du brun était sans équivoque mais le mage de Sabertooth était loin d'en avoir fini avec sa victime.

— T'es amoureux de cette tête brûlée, je me trompe ? insista-t-il.

— T'es cinglé ma parole ! s'offusqua le jeune homme dont les joues avaient viré au rouge flamboyant.

— Ta réaction est un peu trop excessive pour que je puisse me tromper.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux de Natsu !

— Menteur…, souffla le mage en se collant contre le dos de Gray. Tu bandes rien qu'en prononçant son prénom.

Gray se rendit compte trop tard que Rufus avait raison. Il avait un début d'érection qui ne l'aidait franchement pas à prouver que le blond se trompait. De plus la présence du jeune homme dans son dos le mettait mal à l'aise. A quoi jouait-il bordel ? Gray ne savait plus quoi faire.

— C'est juste… C'est à cause de la chaleur de la douche ! tenta-t-il de se justifier pitoyablement.

Le rire de Rufus retentit, envoyant son souffle chaud contre la nuque de Gray.

— Vous avez déjà baisé tous les deux ? susurra-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas gay ! s'énerva Gray dont le visage s'était d'autant plus empourpré face à l'insinuation choquante du mage.

— Moi non plus et ça ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avec des mecs. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gray hésitant.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? répondit le blond en caressant sa hanche du bout des doigts.

La peau de Gray déjà hypersensible à cause de la chaleur de l'eau se mit à frémir sous la caresse du mage adverse.

— Ne me touche pas pervers ! le repoussa Gray.

Mais sans le vouloir, il se plaqua contre la paroi de la douche permettant ainsi à Rufus de l'y acculer. Celui-ci avait un regard de prédateur faisant trembler Gray légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir une telle réaction de mauviette ? Le fait est qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Ce n'était pas un duel habituel et Gray ne pouvait pas se servir de sa magie pour se défendre. Le pouvoir que Rufus utilisait sur lui était tout autre.

Rufus s'approcha au plus près de lui et plaça ses deux mains contre la paroi de céramique, encadrant ainsi le visage du jeune homme. Il le regardait d'une façon tellement gourmande qu'il ne faisait aucun doute de ce à quoi il pensait exactement.

— Tu sais Gray, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, faire l'amour avec un homme est légèrement différent d'avec une femme. Ça demande un peu de pratique avant de pouvoir pleinement se laisser aller au plaisir…

— Qui… qui te dit que je veux… faire ça avec un homme…, bafouilla Gray de moins en moins convaincant dans son argumentation.

— Gray Gray Gray, prononça le blond en secouant la tête comme s'il était face à un enfant désobéissant. Ça crève les yeux que t'en pinces pour Natsu.

Gray détourna le regard, ne sachant plus comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Le fait est que Rufus avait raison. Gray avait bien des sentiments pour Natsu sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui avouer et encore moins… Bon sang… Gray n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire… l'amour avec Natsu. Rien que d'y penser, une teinte rosée colora ses pommettes.

Les yeux de Rufus se mirent à briller d'une étrange lumière.

— Quel veinard ce Natsu… S'il voyait la réaction incroyablement sexy de ton corps rien qu'en pensant à lui…, souffla-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Gray ne se sentait plus lui-même. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à simplement repousser cet obsédé loin de lui ? Quand il plongea à son tour son regard dans les yeux onyx de Rufus, il fut troublé un instant. Que lui arrivait-il soudainement ?

— Pourquoi gardes-tu ton masque même dans les douches ? bredouilla Gray d'une voix faible presque envoûtée.

Et pourquoi lui posait-il cette question à ce moment précis ? Etait-il sur le point de perdre la tête ? Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Cette question était tout simplement stupide et inappropriée !

— Veux-tu que je l'enlève ? demanda Rufus.

Gray ne répondit pas mais continuait à le fixer inconsciemment. Leurs visages étaient proches, très proches.

Rufus commença à dénouer le ruban de son masque lentement tout en continuant de regarder Gray avec la même intensité. La réaction du mage de glace allait au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et le voir de si près lui confirma qu'il était bien devant un homme incroyablement sexy. Rufus sourit intérieurement. Il allait se régaler.

Quand il enleva le morceau de tissu de son visage, Gray écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blond était aussi séduisant et enfin il se rendit compte dans quelle fâcheuse posture il était.

— Alors ? Mon visage te plait ? demanda Rufus malicieux.

Il savait très bien l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes mais aussi aux hommes. Rufus était un homme élégant et raffiné qui contrastait avec son appétit insatiable de chair fraîche. Oui Rufus Lohr était un don juan qui venait d'attraper dans ses filets sa prochaine victime. Une victime appétissante et innocente comme il les aimait.

— Je… Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, bafouilla Gray en tournant la tête à nouveau.

Le mage de Sabertooth lui caressa le visage comme fasciné, Gray se figea mais pourtant ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Il était comme enfermé dans une autre dimension où sa raison avait laissé sa place à son inconscient, à ses désirs inavoués et refoulés.

— Je suis sûr que tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu peux produire sur les autres, je me trompe ? demanda Rufus tout en continuant son geste.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? souffla Gray.

— Je veux dire…

Rufus caressa les lèvres de Gray, humides de l'eau qui goûtait encore de ses cheveux. L'eau de la douche ne coulait plus mais Gray ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop occupé à fixer le regard hypnotique de son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme déglutit mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Etrangement, la caresse tendre de Rufus lui plaisait. Et si c'était Natsu qui lui caressait ainsi les lèvres ? Gray ferma les yeux un instant en imaginant son ami à la place de Rufus.

Ce dernier le voyant se laisser aller de la sorte sentit son désir affluer. Rufus le voulait plus que jamais mais il ne savait pas si Gray serait prêt à aller aussi loin. Première étape, l'embrasser. Selon la réaction du ténébreux, il aviserait. Rufus rapprocha donc ses lèvres de celles tentatrices du jeune homme qui fermait encore les yeux, puis les déposa délicatement sur les siennes. Gray ne le repoussa pas alors le blond continua sur sa lancée et commença à lui caresser l'ourlet délicat avec sa langue avant d'en forcer le passage. Gray ne résista pas longtemps et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour permettre l'entrée de la langue aventureuse qui rejoignit immédiatement sa jumelle. Rufus se colla d'avantage contre le corps ruisselant qu'il voulait dévorer et embrassa voracement le mage de glace. Gray émit quelques gémissements incontrôlés contre la bouche de Rufus lequel se laissa complètement aller à la fièvre dont il était atteint. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure dense et noire avant de descendre doucement le long de son dos et de se perdre dans le creux tentateur de sa cambrure.

Gray était collé à la paroi, toujours à mi chemin entre rêve et réalité. Il s'imaginait que Natsu l'embrassait délicatement puis passionnément. Un baiser enflammé de son dragon de feu. Son ami se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à le presser contre le mur de la douche, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Mais Gray ne voulait pas s'échapper de cette étreinte brûlante. Il sentait l'érection de Natsu se frottait à la sienne.

Pour accentuer le baiser, Gray plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure lisse et longue… Attendez quoi ?! Lisse et longue ? Non c'était impossible, les cheveux de Natsu étaient courts et désordonnés ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Gray se rendit compte aussitôt de sa méprise et repoussa violemment l'homme qui était accroché sans vergogne à ses lèvres. L'homme dont le corps brûlant s'était collé au sien, l'homme qui lui avait fait sentir son désir pour lui. Cet homme n'était pas Natsu mais Rufus. Il le fixa un instant complètement bouleversé de s'être laissé aller à ce point là à ses chimères. Les mains tremblantes devant sa bouche, les joues en feu et les yeux écarquillés, Gray n'osait plus bouger.

Un petit rire moqueur le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Gray regarda incrédule le blond le regarder avec ce sourire en coin qui l'agaçait tant puis son regard descendit involontairement sur son membre fièrement dressé. Gray rougit devant cette vision. Oui il s'était clairement mis dans une situation plus que compliquée.

— C'est Natsu que tu pensais embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne te plaît pas ? se moqua le mage tout en se ravançant vers lui.

— Ne m'approche pas !

— Je te propose un marché, continua Rufus sans même prendre en compte l'avertissement de Gray.

Quand il fut bien en face il planta son regard dans le sien.

— Il est évident que tu le désires… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu lui trouves mais soit, je vais t'aider ! Alors Gray, es-tu prêt à recevoir ta première leçon ?

Rufus n'avait pas lâché du regard le jeune homme en face de lui. Il le trouvait tellement craquant dans cet état d'indécision. S'il n'était pas raisonnable, il passerait directement à la pratique mais d'un autre côté, Rufus voulait faire durer le plaisir autant que faire se peut. La patience était la plus grande vertu d'un gentleman, se dit le jeune homme.

Gray était complètement paniqué. Rufus venait clairement de lui proposer de coucher avec lui ! Comment pouvait-il hésiter à ce point ? Il suffisait qu'il refuse tout net sa proposition en lui intimant de se trouver un autre pigeon pour ses petites expériences sexuelles. Mais le fait est que la proposition en question le tentait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Gray était amoureux de Natsu. Non seulement il s'agissait de son ami mais en plus c'était un homme. S'il acceptait la proposition de Rufus, peut-être aurait-il plus confiance en lui et qu'il aurait le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Natsu ? Et peut-être même aurait-il une chance de… En songeant à la possibilité de faire l'amour avec lui, ses joues rosirent d'avantage pour le plus grand plaisir de Rufus qui se lécha les lèvres d'envie.

Si Gray ne lui répondait pas immédiatement, Rufus ne répondrait plus de rien se sentant capable de se jeter sur lui et de le croquer à pleines dents ! Il respira pourtant un grand coup et attendit patiemment. Peut-être que Gray avait-il besoin d'une petite motivation de plus ?

— Tu n'auras qu'à imaginer que l'homme qui te touche est Natsu…

Gray ferma les yeux un instant en réfléchissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais…

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux il avait pris sa décision. Il planta son regard bleu saphir dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

— J'accepte.

Les lèvres de Rufus s'étendirent dans un sourire vainqueur. Enfin il allait pouvoir savourer la compensation de sa défaite contre le mage de glace. Gray Fullbuster s'offrait à lui et Rufus comptait bien en profiter !

**oOoOo**

**Note * :** Vous avez sans doute compris l'allusion aux "princesses" dont Gray parle à un moment dans le manga et qui est également mentionné par Silver en parlant de Lisanna dans le dernier arc... C'est juste un petit clin d'œil. :)


	2. Leçon 2 : La théorie

**Nda :** Et voici la suite ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Que de suspense n'est-il pas ? :p

* * *

******oOoOo**

**_Leçon n°2 :_**

**_La théorie_**

— Scellons cet accord de la plus agréable des manières, proposa Rufus.

Gray leva un sourcil mais son étonnement ne dura pas bien longtemps car l'aîné plongea ses lèvres sans hésiter sur celles de Gray. Le blond n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et força aussitôt la barrière de ses lèvres, titillant sa langue, goûtant aux tréfonds de sa cavité chaude et humide, mordillant les lèvres finement charnues. Il décolla enfin sa bouche du brun et contempla son œuvre. Gray était collé au mur, les joues empourprées et ses lèvres gonflées, encore à demi ouvertes et humides. Le jeune homme était visiblement perturbé par l'assaut de Rufus auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Alors qu'il se remettait tout doucement de sa surprise, le mage de Sabertooth, les yeux brûlants de désir, se saisit de son poignet et le tira doucement de la paroi de la douche.

— Allons plutôt vers les bains, ce sera plus confortable, lui proposa-t-il tout en le trainant derrière lui.

Gray se laissa docilement entrainer en prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Et avec Rufus qui plus est ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Gray ne se sentait plus capable de réfléchir convenablement. Au lieu de cela, il posa son regard sur le dos du mage devant lui, en grande partie caché sous sa longue chevelure blonde comme les blés. Mais sous la cascade, il devinait les muscles onduler sous la peau blanche. Il descendit ensuite le regard sur sa taille fine pour finir sur la courbe de son postérieur. C'était bien la première fois que Gray se surprenait à trouver une paire de fesses appétissante…

Qu'en était-il de Natsu ? Il l'avait déjà vu nu bien sûr mais à cette époque il n'entretenait pas les mêmes sentiments et n'avait pas eu le loisir d'y promener le regard.

Alors que Gray était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, les deux hommes arrivèrent vers les bassins qui étaient de tailles et de températures différentes. Rufus sembla réfléchir auquel serait le plus approprié. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se trompe, la température de l'eau serait déterminante, il en était sûr, surtout avec un mage de glace ! Il opta finalement pour un bain à la température moyenne.

— Allons là-bas, lui indiqua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

Le bassin était un peu en retrait des autres et assez petit. L'avantage de celui-ci était qu'on pouvait s'y asseoir sans être immergé jusqu'au cou, l'eau n'allant pas plus haut que la taille. Rufus conduisit son nouvel élève à l'intérieur et s'assit en face de lui, un sourire en coin.

Gray était fébrile mais il attendit patiemment que son _professeur_ daigne prendre la parole.

— Très bien. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Rufus de but en blanc.

— Comment ça… ? ne comprit pas le jeune homme de plus en plus nerveux.

— Pour séduire ton dragon, on est là pourquoi Gray ? demanda-t-il faussement agacé.

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en fait, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

S'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de faire cette bouille, Rufus se promit de le punir… à sa manière bien sûr.

Il soupira pourtant devant sa mine défaite. Il avait du travail sur la planche avec lui ! Mais il se sentait prêt à ce sacrifice même si c'était pour le préparer à un autre, il comptait bien lui-même en profiter avant de le céder au dragon slayer.

— Leçon numéro un : Comment attraper sa proie ? Se retrouver dans une situation dans laquelle vous pourrez croquer impunément l'objet convoité, énonça le blond d'un air sérieux, se donnant la contenance d'un professeur. Peux-tu me donner des exemples ?

Gray se mit à rougir furieusement devant l'intitulé de la _leçon_ tandis que Rufus réfléchissait déjà à la future punition du jeune homme qui viendrait bien plus vite que prévue.

— Euh… Au bar de la guilde ? hasarda le mage de glace peu sûr de lui.

— Mauvaise réponse ! Dernière chance…

Gray réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière. Quel endroit serait le plus propice pour séduire Natsu ? A part à la guilde, il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. A part peut-être…

— Chez Lucy ! proposa-t-il particulièrement fier de sa trouvaille.

Rufus le regarda d'un air amusé. Décidément, il prenait ses leçons très à cœur ! Il s'imagina alors dans une salle de classe, le nez chaussé de lunettes et une baguette à la main avec son adorable élève en tenue d'écolier qu'il prendrait plaisir à effeuiller en guise de châtiment corporel. Ou une fessée sur ses genoux serait peut-être plus efficace ?

Son sourire légèrement pervers n'échappa aucunement à Gray qui se demandait à quoi cet idiot de Sabertooth pouvait bien penser.

— Tu as vraiment envie de faire ça chez ton amie ? lui demanda le blond après ce moment d'égarement. Que feras-tu si elle vous découvre dans une fâcheuse posture ?

— Ah…

Gray s'imaginait déjà la tête de Lucy si elle arrivait au moment où il se déclarait à Natsu. Puis il se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle les trouvait dans son lit en train de… Merde, il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées ! Il se sentait déjà bouillir de l'intérieur et pourtant l'eau était tiède… Gray resserra les cuisses dans une tentative de dissimulation de sa virilité en réveil mais ce geste n'échappa pas au regard acéré du mage de Sabertooth qui se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment.

— Non, l'endroit qui fera particulièrement bien l'affaire est une douche ! Je suppose que vous avez ça à Fairy Tail, non ? demanda Rufus en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de Gray.

— O… oui.

— Très bien une douche fera donc l'affaire.

— Mais, je ne vais tout de même pas lui avouer mes sentiments… à poils ?! s'horrifia le jeune homme.

— En quoi ça te pose un problème ? demanda Rufus en haussant les épaules. Tu es bien celui qu'on appelle l'exhibitionniste, le nudiste ou encore…

— Bon ça va ! s'énerva le mage de glace.

Rufus se leva pour se rapprocher de son _élève_ et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— Tu sais Gray, personnellement s'il y avait un mage tel que toi dans ma guilde, ça ne me dérangerait pas de le voir nu à longueur de journée…

— Je… et Sting et Rogue alors…? bafouilla Gray qui essayait tant bien que mal de se donner contenance mais avec Rufus collé à lui de cette manière, ça rendait la tâche bien plus compliquée.

— Ce sont mes amis et je ne les verrais jamais autrement, lui apprit Rufus.

Gray était étonné par cet aveu, même si personnellement il ne voyait pas plus de sex-appeal chez les dragons jumeaux que chez Elfman ou même Happy, il savait que les deux hommes plaisaient beaucoup aux femmes et à certains hommes. Un jour il avait même entendu dire que Bob le maître des Blue Pegasus rêvait de réunir dans sa guilde les deux mages de Sabertooth avec Natsu et lui-même. Le jeune homme avait fait la grimasse en entendant que ce vieux pervers avait exposé ses pensées lubriques aux oreilles de tous. Comment les trois bellâtres faisaient-ils pour le supporter ? Si ça se trouve ils… Gray secoua la tête avant de commencer à s'imaginer des scènes qui commençaient à lui donner la nausée.

— Est-ce que ça va Gray ? demanda Rufus inquiet. Tu es tout pâle.

Il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre puis croisa le regard bleu saphir du jeune homme. Bon sang ce qu'il était séduisant ! Rufus se perdit dans la profondeur de ses grands océans et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand il se détacha de lui, son désir avait décuplé. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait autant d'effets.

— On va… continuer la leçon… avec des exercices…, souffla-t-il sentant le désir le brûler.

Gray déglutit difficilement, troublé par le regard intense du mage de Sabertooth.

— D'a… d'accord, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Rufus resta à la même place à côté de Gray à le dévorer des yeux, sa main s'aventurant sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

— Pour le séduire, commença-t-il sur un ton aguicheur, il va falloir que vous vous retrouviez dans une pièce confinée.

Gray l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout en essayant de faire fi de la main sur sa cuisse qui le caressait sensuellement. Tentative vaine bien sûr. Il resserra sa main sur son entrejambe qui commençait à se durcir dangereusement.

— Il faudra t'assurer que vous êtes bien seuls sans risque d'être dérangés par qui que ce soit, continua Rufus sans faire attention au trouble du brun. Comment vois-tu les choses Gray ?

Le mage de glace essaya de réfléchir à la question. Pour se faire il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'imaginer à la guilde avec Natsu. Les journées se déroulaient souvent de la même manière : les deux garçons se retrouvaient en fin de matinée où ils entamaient leur première joute de la journée. Puis ils mangeaient ensemble avec leurs amis avant de se battre à nouveau. Généralement, les après-midi étaient consacrées aux entrainements et ensuite seulement ils passaient à la douche. Gray eut une idée soudaine et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux devant le blond qui le regardait d'une manière ouvertement indécente. Le jeune homme se remit à rougir furieusement devant le regard insistant de son professeur d'un jour.

— Je… je crois que j'ai une idée…

— Ah oui ? Je t'écoute, l'invita Rufus.

— Je vais essayer de retarder notre entrainement de l'après-midi, je ne sais pas encore comment par contre…, commença Gray.

— Trouve vite alors. Et ensuite, que feras-tu ?

— Nous nous battrons comme d'habitude puis nous irons dans les douches. Je fermerais à clé pour être sûr que personne ne nous dérangera et…

Gray semblait réfléchir intensivement à la question ce qui amusa Rufus qui était en train de se délecter de ce petit jeu.

— Et ? demanda-t-il subjugué par le sérieux de Gray.

— Je… je ne sais pas…, marmonna-t-il honteux.

Rufus sourit. C'était à lui de jouer, enfin.

— Tu vas suivre mes conseils à la lettre Gray mais tu as intérêt à bien ouvrir tes oreilles car je t'interrogerai plus tard pour vérifier que tu as bien tout retenu, lui intima-t-il le doigt levé.

Rufus se rapprocha ensuite de lui en collant sa bouche contre son oreille.

— C'est l'heure de passer à la leçon la plus importante, lui souffla-t-il sensuellement avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

La réaction de Gray fut instantanée, le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui ravit son professeur.

— Retournons sous les douches, ordonna-t-il pressant.

Gray le suivit à nouveau sans rien dire, laissant le blond dominer la situation. De toute façon, le jeune homme n'y connaissait pas grand-chose aux choses de l'amour alors il préférait s'en remettre complètement à cet homme qui semblait connaître son sujet.

Une fois arrivé, Rufus le plaqua sans ménagement contre la paroi de la douche. Gray écarquilla les yeux face à cette impulsion qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. Il avait l'air si posé et réfléchit habituellement. Alors qu'à cet instant, Rufus semblait en plein combat intérieur, Gray ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Le blond respira un grand coup avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Gray.

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça devient difficile pour moi…, lui avoua-t-il.

— Je ne comprends pas…, bredouilla le jeune homme.

Rufus le regarda avec attendrissement et lui caressa la joue doucement. Il ne se rendait même compte de l'émoi qu'il produisait en lui. Cet homme était d'une naïveté désarmante mais tellement bandante, pensa Rufus en se contenant difficilement.

— Ce n'est pas grave…, lui dit-il finalement. Reprenons ! Tu vas te retourner.

— Pourquoi ?

— Fais ce que je te dis !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans appréhension.

— Tu vas faire comme si tu te lavais, c'est compris ? lui demanda-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux de maître d'école.

— O… oui.

Gray alluma le robinet et commença à se passer de l'eau sur le corps. Cette douche lui fit du bien et remit ses quelques idées en place. Ses doigts se frictionnèrent les cheveux avant de frotter avec douceur le reste de son corps. Rufus se colla à lui malgré son dégoût de mouiller ses cheveux qu'il mettait tant de temps à peigner chaque matin. Il était prêt à ce sacrifice si c'était pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires.

— Maintenant Gray… tu vas fermer les yeux et t'imaginer en situation avec Natsu. Tout ce que je te dirais, c'est toi qui lui diras la prochaine fois, tu es prêt ?

— Hmm, murmura Gray.

Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas… Enfin, Rufus se dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas bien grave car il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir ses désirs qu'il s'efforçait à refouler depuis qu'il était en présence du mage de Fairy Tail.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres de la nuque appétissante face à lui et commença à goûter la peau humide et salée.

— D'abord y aller doucement…, murmura-t-il tout en suçotant la peau frémissante.

Gray pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser à Rufus le loisir de laisser sa langue s'aventurer sur sa peau sensible. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de se laisser aller à ce point dans les bras d'un homme. Un homme qu'il n'aimait pas mais dont il était forcé de reconnaître le charme hypnotisant. Oui Rufus savait y faire, et avec lui Gray comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour piéger Natsu dans ses filets.

Rufus était subjugué de voir que le jeune homme à sa merci prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir rien qu'avec sa langue qu'il laissait courir sur sa nuque dégagée. Un léger souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres mais le blond avait bien l'intention d'en entendre plus de sa part… Beaucoup plus !

Il plaqua son torse encore d'avantage contre le dos brûlant de Gray, plongeant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, léchant l'épiderme frémissant. Ses mains descendirent délicatement le long de ses hanches qu'il sentit se cambrer sous la caresse.

— Pour un mage de glace ton corps est drôlement bouillant… Je suis surpris… Agréablement surpris…, déclara-t-il avant de replonger ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Gray tourna la tête légèrement vers lui. Avec ses pommettes rosées, Rufus le trouvait vraiment adorable. Il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure ébène et s'y agrippa fermement pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres dont il s'empara puissamment. Gray gémit enfin dans la bouche du blond et celui-ci le retourna pour l'adosser à la paroi et accentuer son baiser. Ses mains tâtèrent et palpèrent le torse aux muscles fins et saillants du brun qui se contractaient au contact de ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son pectoral puis caressa doucement le téton qu'il sentit pointer contre sa paume. Rufus lâcha un instant les lèvres de Gray et le contempla. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, complètement emporté par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, et le blond se délecta de cette vue. Il se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

— Ta langue sera ta meilleure alliée pour que ton Natsu te tombe dans les bras.

Gray frissonna en entendant le prénom de l'homme qu'il désirait. Natsu… Il rêvait de lui parler de cette même façon, aussi sensuellement que le faisait Rufus. Il savait que ce n'était sans doute qu'une utopie mais à ce moment là, il voulait y croire. Rufus lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait le pouvoir de séduire Natsu. Alors pourquoi pas le croire ?

Alors qu'il était doucement perdu dans ses songes, il sentit la langue chaude du mage de Sabertooth descendre lentement le long de son cou pour atteindre le creux de sa clavicule. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pensé que cet endroit était si sensible. Rufus était en train de lui faire découvrir son propre corps et ses sensations de la plus agréable des manières.

Le blond continua à faire voyager sa langue sur le corps brûlant du mage de glace jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de chair d'ores et déjà tendue suite à sa précédente caresse. Il le goûta goulument, le suça, le lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un son adorable s'échapper de la bouche de Gray.

— Voilà… au bout d'un moment, Natsu t'offrira le même cadeau Gray…, lui déclara-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

— Ca… deau…, gémit le brun.

— Oui, les gémissements que t'offrira Natsu seront la plus belle des récompenses…

Gray s'imaginait quels sons pourraient sortir des lèvres roses et charnues de son ami. Il se mordit la lèvre sensuellement en imprimant l'image dans son esprit. Il était aux anges et toutes les expressions qu'il pouvait faire n'échappaient pas au regard du blond pourtant bien occupé. Celui-ci se dit d'ailleurs qu'il était grand temps d'accélérer la cadence. Alors qu'il en finissait avec le téton gauche de Gray, il s'attaqua au droit en laissant sa main se balader sur son torse, puis sur ses hanches. Sa peau si fine lui permettait de sentir chaque muscle se mouvoir doucement. Mais dès qu'il effleurait ses hanches, il le sentait sursauter légèrement. Gray était visiblement sensible de ces dernières, il décida alors de les titiller avec ses lèvres.

Gray était de plus en plus fébrile de voir Rufus descendre toujours plus bas vers l'une des zones les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant il se plaisait à s'imaginer dans la même situation avec Natsu, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve. Tout était bien réel. Rufus était bien en train de goûter son corps et Gray aimait ça. Oui il aimait sentir ses lèvres brûlantes et sa langue humide entrer en contact avec sa peau. Au moment où Rufus s'attaqua à sa hanche, Gray se cambra d'un seul coup. Sa peau très fine à cet endroit lui faisait répercuter une vague de plaisir tout le long de son échine. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et soyeuse et la massa doucement.

Rufus s'écarta de lui et remonta vers ses lèvres.

— C'est bien Gray… laisse-toi aller mais n'oublie rien de ce que je suis en train de te faire. N'oublie pas que ce sera à toi de procurer ce même plaisir à Natsu par la suite.

Gray hocha doucement la tête.

— Bien… Prochaine leçon : Exercice pratique.

Gray le regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre mais au vu du regard lubrique de Rufus il comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence en parlant d'exercice pratique. Oui Gray le savait il était sur le point de franchir la ligne rouge…

**oOoOo**


	3. Leçon 3 : Exercice pratique

**Nda :** Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! La pratique ! :D Il est plus long que les autres alors je vous souhaite un bon appétit, euh une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**oOoOo**

**_Leçon n°3 : _**

**_Exercice pratique_**

******oOoOo**

A cette seule pensée, le jeune homme se sentit légèrement défaillir sous l'œil attentif de son professeur. Cet homme savait ce qu'il voulait et ne s'en cachait pas.

— La première chose à retenir Gray, commença le blond qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à chambouler ainsi son apprenti, est qu'il ne faut surtout pas précipiter les choses au risque de tout gâcher, même quand le désir te brûle. Le plaisir de ton partenaire doit être ta seule préoccupation !

Gray assimilait comme il le pouvait ces conseils qui paraissaient avisés mais il se doutait d'être capable de les appliquer.

— Je veux bien mais… devant Natsu je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir, avoua Gray en rougissant.

— Que crois-tu que je fasse depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Rufus en souriant. Crois-tu qu'il est facile pour moi d'être avec un homme comme toi en tenue d'Adam, sans me jeter littéralement dessus ?

La mâchoire du brun semblait se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Décidément cet homme faisait tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables !

— Gray, reprit Rufus d'une voix plus douce, ce n'est peut-être pas facile sur le coup mais la récompense n'en sera que plus grande. Quand tu verras Natsu se cambrer sous tes caresses, gémir sous la douceur de tes lèvres sur sa peau… Imagine juste ça Gray.

Le mage de glace s'empourpra violemment en imaginant Natsu allongé et nu, son corps se tordant sous ses doigts et des sons indécents sortants de sa gorge. Oui il en était sûr, ce serait la plus belle des récompenses !

Rufus, satisfait de sa réaction, l'embrassa fougueusement et redescendit le corps brûlant de son compagnon de ses lèvres et de ses mains mais avec plus d'empressement cette fois-ci.

Gray le vit avec inquiétude, s'agenouiller devant lui. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? En fait il en avait bien une petite idée mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer jusqu'à ce que Rufus s'empare de son sexe d'une poigne ferme avant d'en enfiler le bout dans sa bouche. Gray se cambra brusquement en laissant échapper un gémissement rauque. Le mage blond lâcha son membre pour regarder le jeune homme d'un air amusé.

— C'est tout à fait de ça dont je te parlais Gray.

Puis il reprit son activité l'air de rien, titillant de sa langue le gland humide et chaud du brun. Gray plongea à nouveau ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme et se laissa doucement aller. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir et se demanda comment il avait réussi à vivre tout ce temps sans connaître ce nirvana qu'il sentait poindre à l'horizon.

Rufus, encouragé par les gémissements de plus en plus nombreux de son élève, accentua les coups de langues et enfonça jusqu'au fond de sa gorge le membre gonflé. Il le sentait se durcir de plus en plus, la délivrance de Gray arrivant à grand pas. Le blond se régalait dans tous les sens du terme et alors qu'il malaxait le postérieur ferme et doucement arrondi du mage de glace, celui-ci se vida d'un seul coup dans sa bouche.

Rufus relâcha la pression de ses lèvres et s'écarta lentement tout en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Quand son regard croisa celui de Gray, il vit l'horreur et la honte s'y refléter. Le blond se replaça sur ses jambes, lui faisant face et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Le brun restait figé, visiblement choqué de ce qu'il venait de faire.

— Je… je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il gêné.

Le rire de Rufus retentit à la surprise de son jeune amant.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de t'enlever quand Natsu se libèrera ? Tu manquerais vraiment quelque chose Gray…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout imaginé cette possibilité. C'était un sacré pas à franchir mais il se sentait prêt à tout si c'était avec Natsu. Et rien que d'y penser, le désir recommença à affluer le long de sa colonne.

— Je préfère ça ! se réjouit le blond avec entrain. Passons à la suite. Il est important que tu retiennes ce que je m'apprête à te faire.

Gray le regarda encore une fois sans comprendre. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à être lent à la détente habituellement mais bizarrement Rufus exerçait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui qui semblait endormir certains de ses sens pour en réveiller d'autres.

Rufus s'éloigna pour récupérer sa serviette qu'il avait laissé tomber avant le début de sa leçon particulière. Lui qui pensait sincèrement qu'il allait se faire rabrouer par son ancien adversaire ! Il s'était bien trompé. Ce qu'on disait sur les mages de glace était bel et bien faux et il en avait la preuve. Gray était lui-même cette preuve, attendant fébrilement que le blond vienne le croquer, la peau ruisselante de sueur de sa dernière activité et le membre qui commençait doucement à se relever. Le jeune homme avait faim, Rufus allait le rassasier !

Il étendit la serviette sous l'œil incrédule du brun.

— Viens t'allonger, ordonna le mage de Sabertooth.

— Qu… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.

Rufus se rapprocha de lui puis se saisissant de son poignet, il lui murmura :

— A ton avis…?

Il le conduisit vers la grande serviette étendue à même le sol en encourageant d'un geste le jeune homme à s'y allonger. Gray peu sûr de lui s'exécuta malgré tout. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise comme ça exposé, jusqu'à ce que Rufus le rejoigne, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il le dominait totalement et Gray se sentit comme jamais vulnérable comme dans l'attente d'une quelconque sentence.

— Tu as peur ? demanda Rufus alors que sa crinière chatouillait la joue du mage de glace.

— N… non pourquoi j'aurais peur ?! se renfrogna Gray en détournant le regard.

Le rire de Rufus retentit à nouveau au grand dam du mage de Fairy Tail qui commençait à voir en cet homme un parfait manipulateur, pensa-t-il.

— A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Tu trembles comme une feuille…, se moqua-t-il.

Quand il vit la mine renfrognée de son compagnon, il décida de le détendre en lui offrant un peu de douceur, il captura alors ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement. L'effet produit fut instantané puisque Gray plongea aussitôt sa main dans ses cheveux, en les caressant doucement.

Cet homme était décidément très réceptif à ses petites attentions contrairement à ses nombreux autres amants. Rufus était sûr que c'était bon signe. Quand il le relâcha, il le contempla un instant. Ce jeune homme était vraiment séduisant au diable, pensa-t-il. Et cette naïveté ressortant de sa méconnaissance des choses de l'amour le rendait encore plus attrayant à ses yeux.

Rufus dirigea sa main vers sa bouche et se suça plusieurs doigts devant le regard incrédule de Gray.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.

Rufus sourit et lui colla un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

— A ton avis ? Je vais te préparer…

— Me… préparer ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes mettre tes doigts…

Gray s'interrompit en comprenant ce que Rufus s'apprêtait à faire.

— Si je te pénètre sans préparation, surtout pour ta première fois, ça va être douloureux et même très douloureux. Toujours bien préparer son partenaire, c'est très important, recommanda Rufus reprenant son rôle de parfait professeur.

— Oh merde…, se désespéra Gray. Et comme ça, tu es sûr que je n'aurais pas mal ?

Rufus soupira. Sa naïveté était attendrissante certes mais là le mage de Sabertooth commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Pourtant il devait le rassurer s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui glisse entre les doigts. Il respira profondément avant de plonger son regard onyx dans les yeux de Gray.

— Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est assez douloureux au départ mais le plaisir vient très vite et balaye tout ce qui peut être désagréable. Gray, je comprends ton appréhension mais si tu veux maîtriser les choses avec Natsu, tu n'as pas le choix.

Le brun acquiesça mais son cœur s'accéléra subitement devant le sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

Rufus savait qu'en mentionnant le dragon rose, Gray s'efforcerait de se détendre, il voulait tellement le satisfaire que s'en était touchant ! Il se mouilla à nouveau les doigts et les dirigea vers les jambes que Gray avait légèrement écarté.

— Ecarte plus si tu ne veux pas souffrir, exigea Rufus d'un ton impératif.

Le blond continua son périple jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'intimité convoitée. Il surveilla la réaction du jeune homme tout en le pénétrant doucement d'un premier doigt. Comme il s'en doutait, une grimasse apparut sur le visage crispé du mage de glace.

— Détends-toi un peu, le pria-t-il d'une voix douce.

Se détendre ? C'était facile pour lui de dire ça ! Ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait en dessous avec un corps étranger qui s'infiltrait en lui, songea Gray qui avait rarement eu si peur de sa vie. Rufus l'embrassa doucement pour lui donner un peu de courage tout en continuant de mouvoir son doigt en lui qui fut vite rejoint par un autre.

Cette sensation était étrange mais pas si douloureuse que ça finalement. Mais il ne s'agissait que de ses doigts… qu'en serait-il quand il les remplacerait par son sexe. Gray repensa alors au membre tendu qu'il avait vu peu de temps avant. Bon sang, rien que de penser qu'il puisse s'introduire en lui… Mais Gray oublia instantanément cette image terrifiante quand il sentit la main de Rufus entourer son sexe gonflé et entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et rythmés.

Enfin il se détendait. Rufus le sentait sous ses doigts devenus experts dû à ses nombreuses expériences. L'estimant prêt à le recevoir, il les retira et se plaça devant son intimité tout en écartant doucement ses cuisses.

L'inquiétude de Gray se lisait sur son visage alors il se promit d'y aller aussi doucement que possible. Il voulait que le mage de glace conserve un bon souvenir de sa première fois, contrairement à lui. En repensant à la brute qui l'avait pénétré sans même le préparer, Rufus sentit le dégoût le submerger, mais en regardant à nouveau le jeune homme sous son corps, cette image s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Rufus déposa un baiser sur son genou avant de s'insérer par de petits déhanchés. Gray rejeta sa tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux brusquement au bord desquels de petites perles se formèrent. Son visage crispé et ses larmes montraient bien que le plaisir n'y était pas, pour le moment en tout cas. Rufus allait vite lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le torse pour le rassurer tout en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans un gémissement rauque.

Gray le regarda interdit. Rufus paraissait tellement concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la réaction du jeune homme. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le bassin, Gray était fasciné de voir l'homme au-dessus de lui qui commençait visiblement à prendre du plaisir. Cette vision le fit rougir et Gray sentit le désir le picoter dans le bas du ventre. Rufus était vraiment attirant dans cet état. C'était grâce à lui tout ça ? se demanda Gray incrédule.

— Recommence pour voir, demanda-t-il à Rufus.

Rufus lui sourit amusé par cette demande si spontanée et tellement indécente si bien qu'il en profita pour s'aventurer encore plus loin dans son antre chaude sans oublier de gémir puisque Gray semblait l'apprécier particulièrement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien en lui mais quand il fut au bout, il s'arrêta un instant en surveillant la réaction de Gray dont les joues s'étaient empourprées. Visiblement Rufus ne lui était pas indifférent et quand le blond le comprit, une petite pointe de fierté s'insinua en lui.

— Je vais bouger, lui annonça-t-il après un moment.

— Attends ! l'arrêta Gray.

Le jeune homme se sentait rempli comme jamais, partagé entre envie et douleur. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait dans cette position avec un homme… Avec Rufus… Quand il posa ses yeux sur celui-ci, il vit très clairement le désir dans son regard enflammé. Gray lui effleura les lèvres fines du bout des doigts. Elles étaient si douces et d'une belle couleur nacrée. Et en plus elles embrassaient divinement bien, songea Gray subjugué. Rufus semblant surpris par son geste, attrapa sa main et en embrassa la paume.

— Tu peux y aller, l'invita Gray en lui souriant doucement.

Bon sang ce qu'il était beau, pensa Rufus en commençant à bouger ses hanches doucement tout d'abord. L'ouverture étroite du jeune homme était jouissive, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il déflorait un homme mais jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir et ce n'était que le début. Quand il vit le visage de Gray changer doucement, se décrispant peu à peu, il s'enfonça d'avantage en accélérant ses coups. Il comprit qu'il avait frappé directement sur sa cible quand un gémissement profond s'échappa des lèvres gonflées de Gray et que son corps se mit à onduler légèrement.

Il avait l'air surpris lui-même de ce propre son puisqu'il le vit rougir furieusement. Rufus fondit comme neige au soleil et il jeta ses lèvres sans ménagements sur celles du jeune homme, semblant vouloir le dévorer vivant. Le brun s'agrippa à son dos en y enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair sensible. Rufus accéléra ses coups faisant gémir le jeune homme sous la secousse.

Maintenant rassuré par la réaction du brun, il lui souleva les jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules et commença de longs va-et-vient jusqu'à toucher son point sensible à plusieurs reprises. Gray, qui avait relâché sa prise sur son dos, se cambra brusquement, rejetant sa tête en arrière en offrant sa gorge palpitante.

Rufus le sentait mouvoir ses propres hanches sous lui, bon sang il était témoin d'un véritable miracle. S'il avait su que Gray pouvait se laisser aller à ce point… Son corps semblait possédé par une entité extérieure. Il gémissait maintenant indécemment sous les coups répétés de Rufus qu'il accéléra une fois de plus. À ce train là, il n'allait pas lui falloir longtemps pour qu'il se répande en lui.

— Nat… su, souffla Gray à plusieurs reprises.

Rufus voulait l'entendre crier son prénom à lui et pas celui du dragon slayer ! Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il en avait un tel besoin mais à cet instant Rufus voulait que Gray lui appartienne entièrement. Il s'arrêta soudainement en laissant Gray pantelant et incrédule. Le jeune homme ne voulait visiblement pas que ça s'arrête.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? lui demanda-t-il essoufflé.

— Lève-toi, exigea le mage blond.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

Rufus s'enleva brusquement de l'intimité enflée avant de se relever puis le tira par le bras pour l'aider. Gray se laissa emmener par Rufus. Il avait mal partout et manqua de s'effondrer sur lui-même, mais il n'était pas assouvi alors il se fichait royalement de ses courbatures et de ses jambes vacillantes. Rufus le tenant fermement, le conduisit vers les lavabos alignés contre le mur et surmontés d'un grand miroir, à quelques mètres en face des douches.

— Là, annonça Rufus en plaçant Gray face au miroir légèrement embué par les lointaines vapeurs des bains fumants.

— Là ? répéta le jeune homme dubitatif.

— Oui là ! répondit Rufus en le pénétrant d'un coup sec provoquant un gémissement guttural de la part de Gray.

Le brun, pris au dépourvu, s'accrocha comme il put à la tablette avant d'être pilonner impitoyablement par le blond. Bon sang ce que c'était bon ! se dit le jeune homme en se perdant complètement dans les méandres du plaisir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Les deux hommes étaient rouges et ruisselants de sueur, de leurs gorges s'échappaient des sons rauques et profonds mais Rufus voulait entendre son prénom de la bouche du jeune homme si soudainement débauché. Oui il voulait l'entendre crier et même hurler son prénom alors il accentua ses coups de plus belle puis avec sa main qu'il venait de libérer de la hanche de Gray, Rufus s'aventura sur son torse frémissant et se dirigea vers sa gorge tentatrice. Gray rejeta sa tête en arrière pour la lui offrir de lui-même. Le blond y glissa les doigts, caressa la pomme saillante puis atteignit sa bouche dont il força l'entrée avec ses doigts pour s'y engouffrer. Gray le contempla interdit à travers le miroir et croisa le regard hypnotisant du mage de mémoire. Tout en continuant à le fixer, le jeune homme s'empara des doigts curieux avec ses lèvres puis les lécha et les suça goulument devant l'œil lubrique du blond.

— Oui Gray c'est ça…, souffla Rufus en lui dévorant le cou.

Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son amant en s'emparant de ses hanches avec ses deux mains puis balança les siennes impitoyablement. Les gémissements de Gray étaient de moins en moins contrôlés. Le jeune homme continuait de prononcer le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait alors Rufus, vexé, l'attira sans ménagement en le collant brusquement contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Gray, qui est-ce qui te donne tout ce plaisir en ce moment ? C'est Natsu ?!

Le jeune homme surpris le regarda sans comprendre.

— Non mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais Gray, je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom avec cette même voix indécente !

Puis pour conclure sa consigne il lui dévora les lèvres avec passion.

Les deux hommes entendirent soudainement des coups contre la porte de l'entrée, les figeant sur place.

— _Gray ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Tout le monde t'attend à la taverne pour faire la fête !_

Cette voix… Gray se figea, son teint devenant soudainement livide.

— Oh non…, murmura-t-il.

— Réponds-lui, susurra Rufus un petit sourire en coin tout en reprenant ses coups de reins.

Gray se cambra brusquement avant de pousser un gémissement incontrôlé. Il lança un regard noir à Rufus qui avait l'air de se réjouir de son petit jeu.

— _Gray ça va ?_ demanda Natsu d'une voix inquiète. _Je peux défoncer la porte si tu te sens mal !_

Gray qui était secoué par les déhanchés furieux de Rufus fut saisi d'une angoisse que Natsu le trouve dans cette position avec un homme. Bon sang s'il le voyait comme ça…, s'il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour qu'il éprouve la même chose que lui, elle s'envolerait aussitôt et Gray pourrait dire adieu à ses rêves de romance avec son ami.

— Non ! cria-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Nats… Natsu… Je… vais bien… je profite un peu des bains…

_— T'es sûr que ça va le glaçon, t'as une drôle de voix ?_

Bon sang cette voix le rendait dingue ! La peur de se faire surprendre avec Rufus se mêlait à son désir pour Natsu, et le timbre de sa voix qui le faisait immanquablement défaillir ne l'y aidait pas. Rufus vit clairement le trouble dans le regard de Gray qui commençait à se perdre à nouveau dans les limbes du plaisir, alors il l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou pour l'y aider à s'y noyer.

— Non… c'est juste… la chaleur de l'eau…, répondit le mage de glace d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

Comment Natsu ne réussissait-il pas à comprendre que Gray était clairement en train de prendre du plaisir ? Il fallait être naïf pour ne pas se douter de quoique ce soit, songea Rufus qui en profitait allègrement.

_— O… ok…, _hésita Natsu visiblement troublé_. Bon… ben quand tu seras prêt… tu nous rejoins… après tout c'est ta soirée…_

Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi naïf que cela après tout, se dit Rufus amusé.

— Oui…, souffla Gray aux portes du paradis ou peut-être encore au purgatoire il ne savait pas trop. Ne m'attendez pas…

Le blond profita du départ du rose pour reprendre son rythme soutenu en se promettant de ne plus se laisser distraire par quoique ce soit. Mais c'était sans compter Gray qui malgré ses gémissements et son corps ruisselant et brûlant, le regardait avec un air de reproche.

— Pourquoi t'as… continué alors que… Natsu aurait pu rentrer.

Rufus s'empara à nouveau de sa chevelure et lui susurra contre l'oreille :

— C'était pour te mettre en situation. Maintenant plus un mot ! lui intima-t-il n'y pouvant plus de toutes ces interruptions.

Gray le regarda dans le miroir reprendre son air concentré tout en malmenant son postérieur. Gray ne sentait plus la douleur depuis belle lurette mais il savait que le réveil serait douloureux. Le plaisir qui se lisait sur le visage de Rufus lui donna l'envie de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Gray s'abandonna à nouveau complètement, reculant son bassin pour enfoncer le sexe dur du mage de Sabertooth. Il relâcha ses poumons dans des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de produire. Il avait envie de crier le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait au plus profond de sa chair mais l'homme qui lui donnait autant de plaisir n'était pas Natsu. Rufus avait raison. Alors que le blond arrivait aux portes de la jouissance, il vit Gray se déchaîner dans des sons de purs plaisirs. Le voir dans cet état l'excita au plus haut point, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer son désir trop longtemps contenu, Gray lâcha un cri puissant.

— R… Rufus !

Le brun chamboulé se libéra d'un seul jet. Jamais il n'avait reçu autant de plaisir brut de toute sa vie. Son front était trempé de sueur et ses membres engourdis. Rufus se libéra à son tour dans un râle puissant avant de poser son front contre le dos collant de son amant.

Gray sentit le souffle chaud du mage de Sabertooth contre sa colonne qui lui procura une douceur bienfaisante. Le blond se redressa encore essoufflé avant de se retirer doucement pour libérer sa semence. Il enlaça aussitôt Gray qui se remettait difficilement de son orgasme. Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou puis le regarda toujours à travers le miroir.

— Mon élève a très bien travaillé…

Gray lui sourit puis se retourna en manquant de tomber si Rufus n'avait pas été là pour le retenir. Il avait les jambes en coton et il était sûr que s'il s'allongeait quelque part, il serait capable de s'endormir dans la seconde.

— J'ai eu un très bon professeur, lui déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Rufus fut troublé par ce baiser si doux et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il s'en souviendrait de cet amant, il en était sûr.

— Viens, on va se reposer un peu, lui dit-il en le conduisant vers les bassins.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur des bancs de marbre au bord des étendues d'eau, fermant les yeux quelques minutes en profitant de la chaleur moite de la vapeur qui fumait des bassins d'eau chaude.

Gray se sentait apaisé et son esprit s'envola vers l'homme qu'il convoitait tant. Natsu… Etrangement, il se sentait capable de franchir des montagnes maintenant. Il se sentait séduisant et prêt à réussir l'impossible. Son cœur souhaita malgré tout que son dragon soit réceptif aux signaux qu'il lui enverrait. Il poussa un petit gémissement involontaire, un fin sourire accroché à son visage encore rougie.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Rufus l'observait, accoudé sur le côté. Il était rare de voir le mage de glace sourire, lui qui était si froid habituellement. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un autre homme et le blond se sentait fier d'être responsable de ce petit miracle. Si ce Natsu ne craquait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faudrait ! Gray était à point pour être croqué et celui-ci avait beau être persuadé que son apprentissage lui permettrait de dévorer son dragon, le blond savait très bien que si Natsu ressentait la même attirance pour lui, c'est le dragon slayer qui le dévorerait et non l'inverse. En tout cas, c'était ce que lui ferait à sa place.

Pourtant, Gray avait besoin de se sentir sûr de lui, alors il allait lui offrir un petit cadeau. Il se leva et rejoignit le brun qui était toujours étendu sur le dos. Il aurait voulu graver cette image dans la pierre mais heureusement pour lui qu'il était un mage de mémoire, cette image il l'emmènerait dans la tombe aussi fidèlement qu'il la voyait actuellement. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Gray et lui caressa sensuellement les abdos saillants avant de se perdre dans le fin duvet qui traçait le chemin vers sa virilité. Gray tourna la tête vers lui. Toute gêne avait disparu.

— Il est grand temps de passer à la suite ! lui annonça Rufus tout sourire.

— Comment ça ?

— Interrogation surprise ! annonça le jeune homme devant la mine ahurie de Gray.

Il le releva brutalement et le colla contre lui en l'embrassant fougueusement.

**oOoOo**


	4. Leçon 4 : Interrogation surprise

**Nda :** Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première partie ! Alors à votre avis, est-ce que notre mage de glace préféré aura une bonne note ? XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**oOoOo**

**_Leçon 4 : _**

**_Interrogation surprise_**

******oOoOo**

Gray qui se remettait doucement de sa surprise regarda d'un air dubitatif Rufus qui s'était éloigné de ses lèvres.

— Que veux-tu dire par interrogation surprise ? demanda le brun.

— Viens, retournons dans le bassin un instant.

Les deux hommes s'assirent au même endroit que précédemment.

— Je vais vérifier si tu as bien tout retenu, tu es prêt ?

Gray respira profondément en fermant les yeux puis quand il les rouvrit tomba sur le regard amusé de Rufus. Il rougit face à l'intensité de son regard qui le fit momentanément défaillir.

— Arrête de faire cette tête Gray, si tu ne veux pas que je te saute encore une fois dessus, le sermonna Rufus qui se sentait déjà durcir. Bon je t'écoute.

— Euh… oui. Alors en premier il faut que je trouve un endroit confiné, comme une douche… Ensuite il faut que je fasse attention qu'on soit bien sûr seuls et que personne ne risque de nous déranger.

— Très bien, que fais-tu ensuite ? s'enquit Rufus pressé de passer à la suite du programme.

— Je dois y aller doucement…, proposa Gray peu sûr de la réponse.

— Non, avant ça ! Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu te jettes sur lui de cette façon, mais Natsu ne sera sans doute pas d'accord, se moqua Rufus qui s'imaginait très clairement la scène.

Natsu risquait bien de prendre ses jambes à son cou si Gray ne se montrait pas un minimum prudent.

— Ah oui, il faut que je me déclare…, murmura-t-il.

Et c'était bien ça tout le problème pour Gray. Comment allait-il s'y prendre, par quoi allait-il commencer ?

Devant sa mine déconfite, Rufus décida d'intervenir.

— Si tu veux un conseil, parle lui avec ton cœur.

Gray le dévisagea, interdit. Son regard n'était pas moqueur, au contraire. Oui Gray devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur. Tout simplement… Mais c'était loin d'être simple ! Il ferma les yeux pour s'imaginer la scène. Il fallait qu'il soit direct, qu'il évite de tourner autour du pot sous peine d'embrouiller les idées de Natsu qui préférait de loin la simplicité aux choses bien trop complexes.

— Je lui dirais que… je suis tombé amoureux de lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Que quand je le vois, ce n'est pas de me battre avec lui dont j'ai envie mais de le prendre dans mes bras. De plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. De goûter ses lèvres qui ont le plus merveilleux des sourires. Je lui dirais que quand je suis loin de lui, je suis le plus malheureux des hommes mais que quand il est à mes côtés je me sens invulnérable.

Gray rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un Rufus qui le contemplait avec une incrédulité non feinte. Il était subjugué par les paroles si sincères du jeune homme.

— S'il ne tombe pas dans tes bras après une telle déclaration, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, répondit Rufus très sérieusement.

Si Gray n'avait pas été aussi accroché à son dragon, Rufus se serait bien laissé tenter par une relation un peu plus sérieuse avec ce glaçon au cœur tendre. Il se promit alors que si le dragon slayer avait le malheur de le rejeter après ça, il se ferait une joie de consoler le mage de glace.

Gray lui sourit timidement le remerciant ainsi pour ses encouragements.

— Après cette déclaration enflammée, si ton dragon semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre, que feras-tu à ce moment là ? demanda Rufus en reprenant son sérieux.

— Je me rapprocherais de lui doucement et lui caresserais le visage pour voir s'il ne me rejette pas et puis s'il ne dit rien, je le prendrais dans mes bras et l'embrasserais tendrement, répondit Gray les yeux perdus dans ses rêves.

— Montre-moi.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Gray surpris.

— C'est à toi de jouer maintenant. Si tu veux vraiment emballer Natsu, tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

Gray fronça les sourcils en ne saisissant pas très bien ce que voulait dire exactement Rufus.

— Tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ? s'enquit le blond. Je veux dire autre que moi et dans les rôles inversés ?

— Non…

— Et avec une femme ? pressa le mage de Sabertooth complètement désarmé par cette candeur qu'il n'imaginait pas chez le ténébreux.

— Une fois et j'avais bu… je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, marmonna Gray légèrement honteux.

Rufus écarquilla les yeux abasourdi par la révélation de Gray à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

— Et ben ça alors ! Je te croyais plus expérimenté que ça ! Bon et bien il semblerait que tu n'aies plus le choix alors, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Gray comprenait à présent où le mage de Sabertooth voulait en venir. Bon sang, rien que d'y penser…

— Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui… avec toi ?

— Exactement.

Des images de Rufus prenant du plaisir grâce à lui s'affichèrent dans sa tête. Et force était de constater que l'offre de son professeur était tentante, pourtant Gray était angoissé à cette idée.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée…, hésita-t-il.

— Au contraire, tu es là pour apprendre. Les erreurs que tu feras avec moi, si tu en fais, tu ne les feras pas avec lui, raisonna Rufus qui était sûr que ses arguments se chargeraient de vaincre les dernières réticences du jeune homme.

— Très bien, accepta finalement Gray en respirant profondément pour se donner du courage.

— Parfait. Tu commences quand tu veux, se réjouit Rufus qui avait bien du mal à cacher son excitation.

— Ici ?

— Où tu veux Gray, c'est toi qui mène la danse, lui répondit le blond sensuellement.

Gray, légèrement hésitant, s'approcha de Rufus et d'un geste le releva par le poignet et lui enlaça la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Cet homme était un sacré romantique, se dit Rufus avec attendrissement. Gray lui caressa le visage en dégageant quelques longues mèches qui s'étaient défaites de son lien puis captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser d'abord chaste se fit langoureux lorsqu'il plongea sa langue dans la bouche du blond qui se délectait des initiatives du jeune homme.

— Viens, demanda Gray d'une voix chaude.

Il conduisit Rufus vers l'un des bancs en marbre sur lequel le blond s'allongea.

— Tu veux que j'aille récupérer ta serviette ? demanda Gray soucieux du bien-être du mage de Sabertooth.

— Pas la peine…, murmura Rufus désireux seulement du corps de Gray sur le sien.

Le jeune homme s'étendit sur lui, fébrile. Il avait peur de ne pas faire les choses correctement, d'être trop brutal et de faire mal à Rufus. La douceur était importante selon le blond alors il serait doux, aussitôt doux qu'il était possible de l'être. Il récupéra ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de lui mordiller l'oreille dans des bruits de succions exquis à l'ouïe sensible du mage qui commençait à se tordre sous son corps.

Gray se débrouillait bien mieux que Rufus ne l'aurait cru. Cette douceur qu'il affichait avec lui était touchante et montrait à quel point Gray s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon sang si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Rufus lui dirait d'accélérer le mouvement, de ne pas hésiter à le malmener un peu mais le jeune homme suivait ses conseils à la lettre alors il se promit d'être patient. Mais pas trop longtemps non plus, sa patience avait des limites…

Gray quitta son oreille pour descendre plus bas. Rufus sentait qu'il hésitait à promener sa langue sur son torse. Il lui caressa doucement le dos avec la pulpe de ses doigts, faisant frémir son échine.

— N'hésite pas tant, murmura le blond pour l'encourager.

Gray planta ses yeux océans dans les onyx de Rufus et lui fit un petit sourire mutin.

Tiens ? Gray avait aussi ce petit côté joueur ? Le mage du Memory make s'en réjouit d'avance.

— Ton corps connait-il la sensation de la langue d'un mage de glace ? lui demanda Gray plus provocateur que jamais.

— Surprends-moi, l'incita Rufus sur le même ton.

Gray lui répondit par un sourire que le blond n'avait jamais vu sur son visage habituellement impassible. Aurait-il caché ce côté prédateur qu'il descellait dans son regard ?

Gray voulait paraître sûr de lui aux yeux de Rufus mais il n'en menait pas large, pourtant il se promit de tout faire pour se montrer audacieux envers le mage aux cheveux blonds. Il lui devait bien ça, se dit-il.

Il regarda un instant son torse et se prit à le trouver beau et appétissant. L'homme si raffiné était presque aussi musclé que lui. Il redessina de ses doigts les abdos qui apparaissaient légèrement sous sa peau nacrée puis se décida enfin à agir. Gray descendit doucement et se saisit délicatement d'un téton de sa langue qu'il fit courir tout autour du mamelon. Il sentit les mains de Rufus lui masser le crâne, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux. Le mage de Sabertooth commençait à gémir, c'était plutôt bon signe se dit le jeune homme qui se sentit durcir très rapidement. Il releva la tête et vit une couleur rosée sur les pommettes du blond.

— C'est vrai que c'est sexy, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi donc ?

— Cette couleur, répondit Gray avant de replonger vers le deuxième téton qu'il n'hésita pas à sucer voracement à la plus grande joie de Rufus.

Le jeune homme se demandait bien si son apprenti irait jusqu'au bout mais pour le moment, force était de constater qu'il faisait un sans faute. Il se laissa donc aller à la douce caresse de la langue étonnamment froide du brun qui entamait une lente descente vers sa virilité.

Gray commençait à apprécier le goût salé de la peau fine de Rufus. Sous sa langue il sentait l'épiderme frémir et sursauter lorsqu'il survolait une zone sensible. Il descendait de plus en plus bas si bien qu'il se demanda s'il était bien prêt à aller jusque là. Il écarta doucement les jambes du blond pour s'y insérer, le sexe dur de Rufus pressa contre sa poitrine mais Gray préféra l'ignorer pour le moment, choisissant de s'occuper tout d'abord de son nombril. Gray ressentait sa magie affluer de plus en plus en lui pour se mêler à sa découverte. Il plongea sa langue dans le creux du nombril du blond et le sentit sursauter sous son assaut coquin que le brun répéta par de petits coups de langues qu'il associa à ses lèvres.

— Gray ta langue… est si froide…, souffla Rufus visiblement ravi. Ne me dis pas que tu utilises ta magie…

Gray releva la tête, les yeux embrumés par le désir. Rufus se figea face à cette vue des plus ravissante.

— Je… je ne le fais pas exprès…, murmura Gray qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa magie l'envahissait à ce point sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Rufus se redressa et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si fraîches ! Le mage blond avait envie de lui plus que jamais et s'il s'écoutait, il inverserait immédiatement leur position mais en même temps Rufus était curieux de voir jusqu'où Gray était prêt à aller.

— J'adore, Gray…, susurra-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Rufus se rallongea satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur Gray, lequel, après s'être remis difficilement de la déclaration de Rufus prononcée d'une voix si sensuelle, retourna vers son nombril. Il se mit à mordiller doucement la peau fine à la surprise du mage de Sabertooth qui ressentait un plaisir inhumain.

Gray se redressa un peu, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre quand il posa ses yeux sur le membre dressé du blond. Devait-il aller jusque là ? En avait-il seulement envie ? Gray se demanda alors ce qu'il ferait s'il s'agissait de Natsu. Sa réponse était toute trouvée. Un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la jolie tête de son ami, il plongea sa bouche sur le sexe tendu de Rufus qu'il attrapa aussitôt entre ses lèvres.

Le mage de Sabertooth resta interdit face à l'audace du jeune homme entre ses jambes et le regarda avec un désir vorace, commencer les va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Bon sang, cet homme l'étonnait de plus en plus. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'aller jusque là. Et sa magie qui se mêlait à la fête lui transmit des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Les coups de langue de Gray étaient rapides, bien trop rapides. Rufus risquait de se libérer plus vite que prévu et il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme accepterait sa semence dans sa bouche.

— Gray doucement, le prévint-il.

Le brun relâcha le membre de Rufus et lui jeta un regard par en dessous, toujours embrumé par un désir grandissant.

— Je vais trop vite ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard sur le blond.

— Un peu oui… Je crois que je suis sur le point d'exploser…, souffla-t-il.

Et s'il continuait de le regarder de cette manière, Rufus pensa qu'il serait sans doute capable de jouir simplement de cette façon.

— Très bien, j'irais plus doucement alors, déclara Gray en replongeant vers le sexe de Rufus.

— Non attends, se redressa le blond en lui caressant le visage, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je vais me libérer si tu continues.

— Oh, je vois. Tu peux le faire dans ma bouche puisque tu l'as fait pour moi…, lui proposa Gray toujours avec ce même regard.

Bon sang, Rufus se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus, le retourner et le prendre sauvagement contre ce banc. Mais paradoxalement, il voulait aussi le sentir en lui. Faire l'amour avec un mage de glace ne devait pas être anodin non plus, surtout si son sexe diffusait la même fraîcheur que sa langue ! Oui Rufus trouvait l'expérience vraiment tentante.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il juste pour la forme.

Gray acquiesça les joues rosissantes en pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il espérait que ça ne le dégouterait pas, il savait qu'il n'était pas obligé mais Rufus semblait avoir apprécié quand il l'avait fait pour lui et Gray était curieux de nature alors…

Il reprit donc le membre de Rufus et le goûta de sa bouche et de sa langue gourmande. Il commençait à sentir le goût du jeune homme qui arrivait à saturation. Les gémissements de son amant était de plus en plus saccadés et profonds et Gray le sentit se cambrer brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide dans sa bouche. Le brun avala le tout d'une seule traite, surpris qu'il ne soit pas plus que cela dégoûté par le goût. Il s'essuya doucement la bouche avant de poser son regard sur Rufus qui le fixait intensément.

— Tu m'impressionnes jeune Padawan, * déclara Rufus plus que ravi de son orgasme.

— Jeune quoi ? demanda Gray.

— Non rien, c'était génial.

Gray se rapprocha de Rufus et l'embrassa délicatement.

— Natsu a bien de la chance que tu te démènes autant pour lui, lui déclara le mage de Sabertooth rêveur.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il penserait la même chose, songea Gray un air soudain triste.

Alors que le jeune homme lui caressait les cheveux pensivement, Rufus se saisit de sa main et lui lécha les doigts sous son œil surpris. Il était temps qu'il reprenne confiance à nouveau et puis Rufus ne pouvait plus attendre désormais, il le voulait en lui, c'était maintenant où jamais !

— Il est temps que Gray Fullbuster me montre de quoi il est capable, déclara-t-il tout en léchant outrageusement ses doigts.

Il repoussa ensuite sa main que Gray dirigea fébrilement vers son intimité. Il mit quelques fractions de secondes avant de la trouver et d'y insérer un premier doigt en essayant de se souvenir des leçons de Rufus. Mais la grimasse que celui-ci lui fit l'inquiéta.

— Je t'ai fait mal ?

— Tu n'es pas très délicat…, marmonna Rufus.

— Oh désolé.

Gray ralentit son geste en s'efforçant d'être le plus doux possible. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Gray sentit Rufus se détendre sous cette caresse étrange. C'était à la fois étroit et chaud, finalement assez agréable. Il jeta un œil sur l'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer, il semblait enfin apprécier sa caresse et Gray se détendit à son tour.

— Je peux y aller ? s'enquit le jeune homme devenant subitement impatient.

— Quand tu veux beau brun, susurra Rufus d'une provocation volontaire.

Gray sourit avant de se positionner devant l'intimité de son professeur joueur.

— N'oublie pas Gray : de-la-douceur, précisa Rufus les yeux froncés.

— Compris maître, lui répondit Gray malicieux.

S'il l'avait appelé comme cela quand c'était à lui de le dominer, Rufus l'aurait sans doute puni avant de le prendre sauvagement. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre rien que d'y penser.

Gray s'introduisit doucement en lui par de petits à-coups. C'est vrai que c'était étroit et la pression que son intimité exerçait sur son sexe lui donnait envie de s'y enfoncer d'un seul coup sec. Bon sang il fallait vraiment être doté d'un sang froid extraordinaire pour ne pas se laisser emporter ainsi par ce désir qui envahissait chaque recoin de son anatomie, enveloppant tout son être ! Heureusement qu'il était un mage de glace avec justement un sang froid à toute épreuve ! Ou presque…

Quand Gray se sentit au fond de lui et enveloppé d'une douce chaleur comme si Rufus l'avalait de l'intérieur, il se sentit brûler, lui qui était si froid la plupart du temps. Mais cette brûlure était loin d'être désagréable et menaçait même de l'emporter dans un plaisir incandescent.

— Je peux bouger ? demanda-t-il pressé de pouvoir se mouvoir enfin en lui.

— Oui vas-y mais fais doucement, lui conseilla Rufus qui ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher le plaisir qu'il sentait monter dans son bas-ventre.

Gray eut un sourire juvénile qui apparu sur son beau visage. Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui l'on autorisait à manger son bonbon préféré ! Rufus le trouva adorable comme ça et pourtant ils étaient loin de faire une activité autorisée aux petites têtes blondes !

Le brun s'enfonça doucement en lui, provoquant chez Rufus un désir d'en avoir plus, tout de suite, vite et bien ! En somme, tout le contraire de ce qu'il lui avait conseillé mais à ce moment là, peu importait la théorie.

— Vas-y plus fort Gray, le supplia-t-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Le brun le regarda interdit pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris mais quand il vit le visage de Rufus, ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt. Le blond avait les joues empourprées et le souffle court. Alors Gray lui offrit ce qu'il lui demandait et commença à mouvoir ses hanches de plus en plus fort contre son bassin et de plus en plus vite, en libérant des gémissements rauques du fond de sa gorge.

Gray avait très peu de souvenir de sa première fois avec Kana, mais il était sûr de n'avoir jamais ressenti une telle chose. Un plaisir brut et bestial qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'approfondir jusqu'à l'extase le plus total. Et son état alla de mal en pis lorsque Rufus se mit à gémir de plus en plus profondément sous ses coups de bassin. Ce que c'était sexy ! Gray se saisit des jambes de son compagnon et les souleva au niveau de ses épaules avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'antre de Rufus qui poussa un cri sous la vague de plaisirs. Gray se lâcha complètement, laissant ses hanches se balancer, provoquant des cris de plus en plus poussés de la part de Rufus. A non, il ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler !

Gray se sentant venir accéléra une dernière fois ses coups dans une salve infernale et alors qu'il était sur le point de se libérer, il vit le sexe de Rufus éjecter un jet qui s'échoua sur son ventre. Dans un dernier gémissement, il jouit à son tour avant de s'écrouler exténué sur le corps moite du blond dont le corps se soulevait rapidement sous sa poitrine. Rufus lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle difficilement, chacun sentant le cœur de l'autre ralentir doucement dans sa poitrine. Gray ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Et c'était grâce à cet homme Rufus Lohr qu'il ne voyait tout d'abord que comme un être arrogant. Bien sûr Gray n'était pas naïf au point de croire que le mage de Sabertooth avait fait tout ça uniquement par pure charité d'âme, non il était bien conscient que c'est à son plaisir auquel il avait pensé au départ. Mais il était sûr que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Une chose très intime qui allait au-delà du sexe. Gray pensa alors que s'il n'y avait pas eu Natsu, peut-être qu'il aurait pu…

— A quoi tu penses ? l'interrompit Rufus.

— Je me disais juste que peut-être…, commença Gray en regardant le jeune homme encore coincé sous son corps. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu… si…

— Ne me tente pas Gray, lui déclara Rufus en lui souriant.

Le brun se releva pour s'asseoir au bord du banc en marbre, pensif. Rufus le rejoignit en lui caressant les cheveux humides qui descendaient légèrement sur sa nuque.

— Je ne suis pas le genre de mec fait pour les histoires d'amour, déclara Rufus semblant répondre à son inquiétude silencieuse.

— Tu dois avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie toi aussi, non ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

— Peut-être un jour mais pour le moment je m'amuse, déclara-t-il.

— Et là, tu t'es amusé ? demanda Gray incertain d'avoir satisfait un homme aussi expérimenté que Rufus.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant, silencieux pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Gray lequel attendait impatiemment le verdict.

— C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas donné ta note…, s'amusa Rufus. Et bien malgré quelques hésitations au départ que je mettrais sur le compte du stress… je te donne la note maximale.

Et sur ces mots Rufus l'enlaça tendrement en sentant le sourire de Gray s'étendre contre sa poitrine. Il était content que son petit jeu d'abord purement pervers, ait fini par aider le jeune homme et puis par la même occasion, le mage de Sabertooth s'était vraiment régalé si bien qu'il se demandait dans combien de temps il vivrait à nouveau une expérience de ce genre. Pas avant longtemps se dit-il pensif.

Rufus relâcha son étreinte avant de sauter sur ses deux jambes à la surprise de Gray qui aurait bien piqué un somme s'il n'était pas attendu par ses amis.

Comment faisait Rufus pour sauter comme un cabri après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? s'étonna Gray.

Mais quand il le vit s'éloigner la démarche bancale, il sourit mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

— Allez va te laver avant que ton Natsu te retrouve à poils avec un autre homme ! lui lança Rufus avant de rejoindre les douches.

Gray le suivit pensivement en songeant à tout ce qu'il venait de faire avec lui. Depuis combien de temps étaient-il dans les douches d'ailleurs…?

Il se laissa aller une dernière fois sous le jet d'eau froide qu'il laissa couler sur sa tête puis sur l'ensemble de son corps, enlevant toutes les traces de débauches qu'il venait de faire. Gray regarda d'un œil amusé Rufus qui remettait son masque sur ses yeux puis nouer sa serviette sur son corps humide avant de s'éloigner. Le mage de Sabertooth lui lança un dernier regard énigmatique avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

**oOoOo**

C'était le jour du départ des guildes qui avaient participé aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Après la victoire écrasante des mages de Fairy Tail, une grande fête avait été célébrée au sein même du château de la famille royale.

Alors que les mages de Fairy Tail passaient joyeusement les portes de la ville avec leurs récompenses et leurs bagages, Gray était le seul en retrait, légèrement pensif. Voir le dragon slayer aussi joyeux le rendait heureux bien sûr surtout quand il repensait à la tête du roi quand cet idiot s'était pointé la couronne royale sur la tête. Mais d'un autre côté, Gray était anxieux à l'idée de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il serait prêt à le faire et revit sans le vouloir le sourire rassurant de Rufus Lohr.

— Alors les fées, vous rentrez à Magnolia ? surgit une voix devant eux.

Sting Eucliff. Ce qui voulait dire que… Quand Gray releva la tête il tomba nez à nez avec Rufus qui arborait son fier sourire et qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Gray se sentit rougir, gêné que quelqu'un ait pu le remarquer.

— On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? proposa le dragon de lumière à Natsu.

— Ouais ! accepta le jeune homme avec joie.

Gray vit d'un mauvais œil cette nouvelle amitié mais fut éloigné de ses pensées en sentant un bras le prendre par l'épaule.

— Ne sois pas jaloux voyons…

Gray rougit violemment en s'assurant que Natsu ne l'avait pas entendu.

— Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour ton joli derrière de rougir comme ça pourtant, le provoqua Rufus malicieux.

Gray lui lança un regard noir chargé de reproches en lui faisant comprendre que les deux dragons slayers devant eux pouvaient entendre leur conversation. Mais Rufus s'en fichait royalement visiblement parce qu'il posa l'air de rien sa main sur ses fesses, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

— A quoi tu joues ?! le sermonna-t-il doucement.

— Moi ? A rien voyons, déclara-t-il amusé alors que Natsu était en train de les rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe le glaçon ? T'es tout rouge !

Rufus s'éloigna en rigolant de son rire arrogant. Gray se demanda alors comment il avait pu croire un instant qu'il aurait pu entretenir une quelconque relation avec lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état ? T'as de la fièvre ? demanda Natsu inquiet.

Gray n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que le jeune homme posa sa main sur son front. Gray se sentit bouillir à l'intérieur et quand il le regarda dans les yeux, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser et plus si affinité.

— T'es bouillant, faut vite rentrer à la guilde ! Et les gars y a une urgence ! héla-t-il ses amis qui les précédaient.

Sans que Gray ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Natsu l'attrapa sans ménagement et le jeta sur son épaule.

Les mages de Sabertooth se mirent à rire aux éclats devant les protestations virulentes du mage de glace ignorées totalement par le dragon slayer qui courait à perdre haleine comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malgré leur puissance, qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus à prouver, ces mages étaient vraiment une bande de comiques, se dirent leurs anciens adversaires le sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au ténébreux ? demanda Sting amusé.

Rufus lui fit un sourire en coin mais ne lui répondit rien avant de s'éloigner devant lui.

— Oh toi ! le rattrapa Sting en rigolant.

Chaque équipe s'en fut de son côté, les uns se réjouissant de leurs victoires, et d'autres réfléchissant à la façon de s'améliorer pour le prochain tournoi.

Mais pour deux mages la victoire était ailleurs. L'un se réjouissait d'une récompense qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu au départ mais ô combien plus gratifiante et délicieuse, alors que pour l'autre la victoire était à venir, et la récompense en serait le cœur palpitant d'un dragon bouillant…

A suivre…

**oOoOo**

* * *

* Vous l'aurez compris, mon esprit fatigué s'est légèrement égaré dans l'univers de Star Wars... mais ce "Padawan" était tellement tentant ! XD

* * *

**Nda :** Et voilà pour cette première partie de _La leçon_ qui se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. La deuxième partie n'étant pas encore écrite je ne peux pas prédire quand elle sera publiée. ;)

Elle ne sera pas non plus sur le même couple mais ça vous vous en doutez ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis sur cette fic !

Merci d'avoir lu, commenté, etc.


End file.
